Commercial development of hydrocarbon fields requires significant amounts of capital. Before field development begins, operators desire to have as much data as possible in order to evaluate the reservoir for commercial viability. It is often desirable to conduct testing of the possible hydrocarbon reservoirs in order to obtain useful data. Therefore, during drilling or after a borehole for a well has been drilled, a particular volume of the subterranean earth formation may be evaluated. As part of this evaluation, fluid samples may be analyzed.